Lines Are Meant To Be Blurred
by celeste301
Summary: The boys meet a stranger on a hunt who Crowley has big plans for. A ghostly lady of the night has her eye on Cas and why do people keep reporting talking bears but the sassy trees are what you have to look out for? Loosely set in earlier seasons but characters from later will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Feel You From The Inside**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean grunted as a fist slammed into the side of his face, the metallic taste of blood pissing him off. Damn demons, always with the face. He heard Sam calling out to him and turned to look, catching the bottle of holy water his brother tossed to him. He was about to splash it in the demon's face when another one knocked it out of his hand.

"Oh Come ON!" growled Dean as he watched the bottle fly out of his reach. He was annoyed as hell that they'd allowed themselves to be ambushed like this. They'd gotten to the motel and had barely put down their bags when 6 demons had come out of nowhere and laid in on them.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound as something flew through the window. It took Dean a moment to realise it was a body, a short, guy with black hair rolled to his feet grasping what appeared to be a supersoaker. The newcomer began shooting the demons within reach and to Dean's suprise, they all went down screaming. He realised with a start the toy was loaded with holy water. The short guy pulled what looked like a crossbow out of his bag. He shot wooden stakes into 2 of the demons, being careful to shoot them in the legs, before a third one knocked the weapon out of his hands and attacked him. A quick glance at Sam told Dean his brother was alright. .. . in a manner of speaking. Sam was duking it out with a tall, red-headed demon, ducking the clumsy attacks with ease, edging backwards to try to get to the bottle of holy water that had fallen. Dean suddenly realised that the demons that had been shot with the wooden stakes were lying totally still, seemingly paralysed. He heard screaming and saw the newcomer had pulled out the supersoaker again. Dean grabbed the crossbow and shot the demon Sam had been fighting with before.

"Look out!" yelled the newcomer, and Dean turned to see a demon behind him, knife poised to stab him. Dean quickly sidestepped and shot the demon as the guy punched the demon that was on top of him, effectively knocking it off. The guy yanked a rosary out of his coat and wrapped it around the demon's neck before beginning the exorcism chant. The staked bodies on the floor began quivering and the brothers quickly joined in the chant, watching as the black smoke began to stream out of the demon's mouths. Sam frowned as he did a quick count, they'd been attacked by 6 demons, but there were only 5 in the room now. As soon as all the demons were exorcised, the newcomer sank to his knees panting hard. Dean wiped his forehead as he made his way over to the guy.

"Hey, uh. .. thanks." said Dean, stepping over bodies to make his way to the newcomer.

"Yeah, thanks, I'm Sam and that's Dean." said Sam as he held out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Cory." he said as he grasped Sam's hand and stood up, wincing.

"Looks like one of them got you good." said Dean, gesturing to Cory's side, his white t-shirt sporting a large, rapidly, widening red splotch.

"Actually that was the vampire manning the front desk." said Cory.

"Vampire?" asked Dean in suprise.

"Yeah, the place is crawling with baddies." said Cory as he looked around the room for his crossbow. Suddenly there was a loud roaring sound and they all turned to look at the doorway.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sam.

"Rugaru, passed it on the way in." said Cory as he grabbed his bag, frantically rummaging through it. "Do you have a . .. " he began to ask.

"You got the vampire, this one's mine." said Dean with a grin as he yanked a flamethrower out of his duffelbag.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

30 minutes later, the trio stood in the motel room, covered in sweat, blood and grime.

"Why the hell is this place demon central all of a sudden? It wasn't like this last time we were here," said Sam as he dusted bits of shapeshifter off of his shoes.

"There's a box, somewhere in this house, word is it's got Joan of Arc's bones and everything and everyone supernatural is trying to get their hands on them." said Cory.

"What do you plan to do with them?" asked Dean, eying Cory warily, at first he'd thought he was just another hunter, an excellent one at that. He'd hate if the supersoaker toting newcomer turned out to be a thief like Bela.

"Burn 'em of course." said Cory, his bewildered expression indicating he was suprised that Dean even had to ask that question.

"So where's this. . " Sam began to ask, but he was cut off as an arrow soared into the room, lodging itself in the wall next to Cory's head, missing his ear by a hair.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Dean as he turned to see 3 men dressed in green tights and robin hood hats, led by the demon that had escaped the room.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Sam caught the lighter that Dean tossed him and dropped it in the box of bones while Cory peered out the attic window, surveying the area to make sure that there were no more monsters heading their way.

"Do you think we got them all?" asked Dean as he walked up behind Cory to take a look for himself.

"I hope so, cuz once the bones are gone, they won't have any interest in this place." said Cory.

"Hold on, if that's the case, why didn't you just come find the bones in the first place? " asked Dean. Cory shrugged and made a noncommital sound. Dean's eyes narrowed in suspision as he sized up the man in front of him. "You came here looking for a fight didn't you?" asked Dean.

"I guess you could say that." said Cory, still peering out the window. Suddenly the room began to spin as Cory grew lightheaded, he'd ignored the wound in his side for long enough and all those fights hadn't helped at all, he tried to grasp the window sill to steady himself, but his hands slipped as he began to fall, vaguely aware of Dean catching him, slipping his arm under his shoulders to stop him from crashing as he passed out.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean watched as Cory woke up. He was just tying the thread after the final stitch to the wound in Cory's side when he heard the low groan.

"Hold still man, almost done." said Dean, raising an eyebrow in suprise when Cory crossed his arms across his bare chest before quickly dropping them and propping himself up on his elbows to see the wound.

"Where are we?" asked Cory as he looked around, hearing the shower in the next room shut off.

"Motel, don't worry, this one isn't infested like the last one. Believe me we checked, the old lady at the front desk was pretty peeved when Sam 'accidently' spilled holy water on her " said Dean with a chuckle as he put the needle away.

"Thanks for not leaving me back there." said Cory as he swung his legs around and sat up on the couch.

"Well you did save our asses, we thought it would be in bad taste to leave you there. " said Dean as Sam came out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips as he went over to his bag. Dean grinned to himself when he saw Cory's cheeks redden at the sight of Sam, looked like Cory wasn't the straightest arrow in the quiver. He was so teasing Sam about it later.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Cory's eyes shot open as he woke up, a sharp pain rippling through his torso, his chest felt like it was about to explode. He gasped in pain as he sat up on the couch, peering around the dark room. Sam and Dean were fast asleep on their beds, this couldn't be happening, not now, it wasn't time. .. was it?

He stood up, moving painfully slow, biting back the pained screams that threatened to explode from his throat. He ignored his bag, in too much pain to grab it as he stumbled to the door, if he could just get to his car. .. .He never made it. He collapsed on the cold, hard ground, falling into oblivion as his body convulsed.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean woke up as he heard a loud thudding sound near the door. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and quickly scanned the room. Sam was in his bed fast asleep but the front door was ajar. A quick glance at the couch told him Cory was missing, he slid out of bed and made his way to the front door, back against the wall, gun facing the ground as he moved quietly. As soon as he opened the door he gasped in suprise, there was a young woman lying sideways on the ground next to the door dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers that looked suspiciously like those Cory had been wearing. He knelt down next to her and gently rolled her over, frowning in confusion when her shirt rode up a bit, revealing stitches in the same place he'd stitched for Cory just hours ago.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**Hi guys, to those who used to read my stuff regularly, I'm sorry it's taken this long to get a new story out, I tried but life was all, "No, not yet!" in this big old meanie voice, but I'm back (hopefully) and I owe a massive apology to all those who were waiting for this story, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope it doesn't disappoint. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rose Is A Rose (I Suppose)**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"Should we tie her up or something?" asked Sam as he and Dean stood at the foot of the bed where Dean had placed the girl he'd found outside.

"I dunno man, probably not a good idea since she's injured and as far as I can tell, she's not any of the usual suspects." said Dean as he scratched his head, racking his brain for possible answers.

"So what is she then? I mean I'd say shapeshifter, but she passed all the tests." said Sam, totally puzzled as they stared down at the woman on the bed.

"I know man." said Dean as he ran a hand over his face, trying to figure out what was going on. "Maybe we should call Bobby."

"Did that while you were running the drill on her, said he'd look into it." said Sam.

"Sam, she's waking up," said Dean as he noticed her shift slightly, a low groan escaping her lips as her eyes shot open. She sat bolt upright, wincing in pain at the sudden movement as she scanned her surroundings, eyes briefly landing on each of the boys before searching for the door.

"Whoa, take it easy, you'll rip your stitches." said Dean, taking a step closer, showing her his palms so she knew he was unarmed.

"No, no, no, I have to go they're coming for me." she said in a panicked voice as she swung her legs around to get off the bed.

"Who's coming?" asked Sam as Dean put his hands on her shoulders to try to stop her from getting off the bed, a tatoo of a dragonfly on the inside of her wrist catching his eye, there was something odd about it, but before he could pinpoint what it was, she started fighting to move.

"Let me go." she growled, struggling to get off the bed.

"Not till you tell us what you are." said Dean, trying to stop her from struggling, afraid she would rip her stitches.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, ceasing to struggle in her suprise as she stared up at Dean in confusion.

"Well yesterday you were a guy and now you're . .. well you're not." said Sam as he sat on the bed opposite the one she was on.

"Listen, you guys seem nice and all and I appreciate the needlework, I really do." she said as she switched her stare from Sam to Dean, her large, brown eyes almost pleading with him to let her go. "I don't want to give you guys any more trouble than I already have, but if you don't let me go right now, there's. .. " she cut off, swallowing hard as a growling sound filled the room. The boys looked at each other, exchanging horrified glances as they recognized the sound.

"Hellhounds." breathed Dean as he looked at the girl. Her eyes were wide in terror as she looked around the room wildly. "You have hellhounds on your tail?" demanded Dean.

"Yes," she said, her voice barely audible as she stared at him in fear. Dean swallowed hard, hopelessness flooding him as he looked at the girl.

"Dammit." he growled. This girl had saved him and Sam last night, now she was about to go to hell, it just wasn't right. Now he understood why she'd gone looking for a fight last night in a motel full of demons, it was the kind of thing he'd have done if Sam hadn't been with him till the very end, go out with a bang, except she didn't die and now she was going to be mercilessly torn apart. There was no way he was letting that happen without a fight.

"Dean, they're getting closer." said Sam as he pumped the shotgun he grabbed from the bag before starting a salt circle around the bed.

"The demon you made the deal with, what was it's name?" asked Dean.

"That'd be me." said Crowley as he appeared in the room.

"Crap!" exclaimed Dean, frantically searching his jacket for the demon-killing knife.

"Let her out of it." demanded Sam as he aimed the shotgun at Crowley.

"That's no way to ask a favor." chided Crowley as he sent the shotgun flying with a nonchalent wave of his hand.

"Could you . .. please let her go?" tried Dean in a hopeful voice as he slipped off the bed.

"I can't do that, Coraline here is a very special case and I'd be a fool to let her go." said Crowley as he snapped his fingers.

Dean swore loudly as Crowley disappeared along with Coraline. The sudden disappearance of the growling told them that the hellhounds were gone as well.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**2 months later. . .. .**

"Are we sure this isn't just some hoax, I mean talking bears Dean, seriously? " asked Sam as they walked through the forest, searching the trees with flashlights. "There haven't even been any deaths, just reports of cold spots."

"Well maybe for once we can put a stop to whatever it is before someone dies." said Dean in a tight voice as he scanned the area for EMF. Sam sighed as he continued to look for anything unusual, deciding to humor his brother. He didn't think there was anything here, but Dean was checking out each and every possible hunt, no matter how ridiculous, as though that would somehow make up for letting Coraline get taken away. Sam had tried to tell Dean it wasn't his fault, that she'd made a deal and now she was paying for it. That was the first and last time they'd talked about it, Dean hadn't answered him, but Sam had immediately felt like an ass for saying it, the tortured look on Dean's face asked if that's what Sam had thought when he'd made the deal to bring him back. Sam had tried to apologize, tried to remind Dean that all deals weren't the same, but Dean wasn't convinced. There had to be more to it. There just had to be.

"Hello boys." said a distinctly female voice, breaking Sam out of his musings and putting Dean on full alert.

"Show yourself!" demanded Dean, looking around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice, but all he could see were trees. Trees with too damn many branches, made it almost impossible to see if anyone was hiding nearby.

"On the first date, my you are a fast one." said the voice with a high-pitched, girlish giggle.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Sam, both of them wildly looking around.

"I'm right here dummy." said the voice, accompanied by a swishing sound. The look on Sam's face would have made Dean laugh any other time, it was a cross between hopeless acceptance and disbelief as the tree in front of them folded one of it's branches like an arm flexing to rest a hand on a hip while it waved another branch at them.

"Dean, I. .. I think the tree is talking." said Sam in an incredulous voice, slowly edging away from the tree and towards Dean.

"Still think there's nothing here?" asked Dean, aiming the shotgun at the tree.

"Aw hell no, did he just point that thing at Marcy?" asked a female voice from behind them, making Dean whirl around to find the source of the new voice. The voice sounded like someone was standing behind him, purposely talking in his ear. But when he turned around, all he could see were trees, trees and more trees.

"Dean! Look out!" yelled Sam as a tree branch swooped down and sent the gun flying from Dean's hands.

"What the . .. " Dean cut off with a grunt as a branch hit him in the stomach sending him flying backwards, straight towards a tree with bent at an almost impossible angle to allow Dean to sail by and fall unceremoniously to the ground. Sam fired a shot at the tree, only to have his gun knocked away as well. Dean jumped to his feet as he tried to scrable towards the gun, the next thing he knew, he was sent hurtling towards Sam. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was a mass of leaves and a group of trees making a circle around them.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

Dean groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head as he sat up. He looked around the room and spotted Sam lying on a couch a few feet away, still unconscious. He sensed something behind him and turned around, dogding a frying pan with a short yell as it flew towards his head, narrowly missing him as it fell to the ground with a mutted clashing sound.

"Nancy, stop it." said a female voice as someone walked into the room and picked up the frying pan. "I'm so sorry, they're still a bit mad at you guys for pointing guns at them." said the newcomer as she held out a hand to Dean to help him stand.

"What the hell's going on he. .. " Dean cut off as a spark of recognition shot through him. There was no mistaking those large, brown eyes, the long, dark hair or the oddly shaped dragonfly tatoo on the inside of her wrist.

"Cory?" he breathed in suprise as he stared up at her, taking the hand she held out to him.

"Yeah, you can call me Lyn though." she said with a grin as she pulled him to his feet.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

**Two month's ago:**

"Dammit Crowley, you know the rules!" yelled Marcus, the hellhound keeper as he threw a rubber bone at Crowley, too angry to crack a smile as the rubber bone hit Crowley square in the nose with a loud squeak.

"Piss off Marcus, don't forget you work for me." said Crowley, incinerating the bone with a snap of his fingers.

"Rules are there for a reason. They are an extension of the grand traditions of hell, what does it say about us as a . . . a nation when you, our so called ruler, break the most important rule of all!" yelled Marcus, kneeling down next to his wounded charge, gently stroking the hellhound's bloodied fur as he sent a ball of healing energy into the pathetically, whimpering creature.

"I've explained this to you Marcus, it was a special case, without Coraline, we would never be able to open the tomb door." fired back Crowley. He felt a little guilty about wounding the hellhound, but he had no choice, it had been about to sink it's teeth into his secret weapon and that would have been catastrophic. The creature stared at him almost reproachfully as Marcus gently stroked it's head.

"I hope you're worth it." said Marcus addressing Coraline who stood off to the side, her arms wrapped around herself, completely confused, as she watched the arguement infront of her unfold.

"Oh she will be, I assure you of that." said Crowley with a self satisfied smirk as he turned to look at her. Suddenly, she seemed to flicker out of existence before disappearing. The smirk slid off of Crowley's face so quickly, the change in his facial expression was almost an audible snap. Very little scared Marcus, after all, he worked with hellhounds, but the stormy look on Crowley's face almost made him wet himself.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**Just a little explanation on Coraline's name. She used Cory when she was a guy (don't worry, all will be explained later in the story). She goes by Lyn (as in the last part of Coraline). Also, in another part of her life, she was known as Allie (details coming soon). Oh and Cas is on his way :) **_

**I just realised the title of my story looks like a tribute to the song Blurred Lines, but I promise that it's not, I had my title planned way before that song came out, it was towards the end of my story, "Rainbow Rendezvous." Nothing against the song, it just has nothing to do with the story lol. Anyway, 2 chapters for you guys today because I'm sure some of you had already read the first chapter in the preview at the end of my last story. New chapter coming soon, thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of the Blue-Eyed Trenchy**

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What the hell's going on he. .. " Dean cut off as a spark of recognition shot through him. There was no mistaking those large, brown eyes, the long dark hair or the oddly shaped dragonfly tatoo on the inside of her wrist.

"Cory?" he breathed in suprise as he stared up at her, taking the hand she held out to him.

"Hi Dean, you can call me Lyn though." she said with a grin as she pulled him to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Marcy was pretending to be a tree and Nancy got a little peeved when you guys pointed a shotgun at her sister." said Lyn. "Amy, no!" she exclaimed as she pushed Dean aside, out of the way of the shoe that was whizzing towards his head.

"Dammit Lyn, that was a perfect shot." huffed a voice from behind Dean. He whirled around to see who it was coming from, confused when he spotted noone behind him. He turned back to Lyn, confusion etched on his features. Lyn growled in frustration as she pushed Dean aside, so that he wouldn't get hit with a large empty beer bottle.

"Ladies, stop it, these guys helped me out a few months ago, I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to bludgeon them." said Lyn in an exasperated voice as she stood in front of Dean holding her arms out protectively.

"Just one more?" asked a voice from the corner where a vase hovered appeared to be suspended in mid-air.

"No Penny!" said Lyn in a firm voice.

"Oh come on, everyone else got to chuck stuff at him." complained Penny as the vase drifted down to the table none too gently, the loud bang rousing Sam who woke with a start, eyes flying wildly around the room.

"Dean!" he exclaimed when he saw his brother standing behind a girl who looked eerily familar. "What's going on?"

"Hell if I know." said Dean with a confused shrug.

"What's going on is that you boys stormed into our forest and pointed a gun at my sister!" yelled a voice as a woman materialized a few feet away from him, dressed like she belonged in an old-time saloon.

"Ghosts!" exclaimed Dean as it dawned on him. "They're ghosts!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" said another voice as another woman appeared, dressed similarily to the other, feathers and all.

"Oh come on Nancy, I told you guys to stop messing with the campers. All those talking bears and moving trees, I warned you guys that would attract attention." said Lyn.

"We just wanted to have some fun." said another voice as 5 more women materialized.

"Did we piss off any tricksters recently?" asked Dean, wondering if this was some alternate reality, as he shot a glance at Sam, who was too confused to reply.

"Heads up!" called a voice from behind her and Lyn deftly caught a bottle of whiskey as it flew towards her.

"Thanks Lucy" she called as she sat on the couch where Sam had just been. The boys exchanged glances before sitting down on the couch opposite her. "I guess you guys wanna know where the hand is."

"Hand? . .. .. Actually, I'm more concerned with the how you're topside part." said Dean at the same time Sam asked, "Why are all these ghosts here?"

"Whoa, one at a time." laughed Lyn as she passed Dean the bottle of whiskey.

"I don't even know where to start." said Dean.

"I'll start with the ghosts." said Lyn. "This place used to be a brothel." she began.

"Hey, we prefer to call it a house of pleasure." said one of the ghosts, flourishing her hands as she stretched out the last word and sat between the boys, shooting each of them a flirtatious grin in turn, making it clear exactly what kind of pleasure she meant.

"We were not just any house of pleasure, we were the best in the world." said another as she sat next to Dean.

"Men came from far and wide just to say they'd stepped through our doors." added the first ghost they'd seen as she sat next to Sam. Suddenly the room began to change and the sound of a piano being played floated through the room, accompanied by a low female voice, singing indistinctly. Dean gasped as the room was filled with men and women, it looked like a scene straight out of a western movie, complete with cowboy hats, spurs and piano music.

"I love it when they do this." whispered Lyn.

"What exactly are they doing?" whispered back Dean, transfixed at the scene playing out before him.

"Showing us scenes from the past." she whispered as the ghosts got off the couch and moved into the scene, showing where they'd been at that particular time. "You see that guy with Penny?" she asked, pointing at a tall, creepy looking guy with the pretty, petite, redhead who was taking him by the hand. "Watch what he does when he gets on the stairs.

The boys watched in fascination as the man followed Penny up the flight of stairs, handing a small box to another man who was walking down the stairs, face covered by the brim of his hat. The man with the box quickly walked outside as the pair continued on their way up the stairs, slipping into a room.

"We didn't know it at the time." said the woman who was singing near the piano. It took the boys a few seconds to realise she wasn't just reenacting the scene, she was speaking directly to them. "But that box would be the reason we'd be stuck her for the rest of time." said the woman.

"For it contained the hand of Refardi." said another woman, winking at them as she walked by with a tray of glasses.

"A sorceror from ages past." called Penny from the top of the stairs, her leg on the banister as she rearranged her garter belt, the creepy looking guy standing in the doorway half undressed looking at her with yearning before pulling her back into the room and closing the door.

"Legend said that the power of the hand would be revealed when yielded by a pure soul." said the woman at the piano, kicking a drunk man away from her, sending him sprawling on the floor where he lay unmoving.

"But in the hands of evil, devastation would be had." said the bartender as she vigorously wiped down a shotglass before filling it up.

"So something bad opened the box and killed you all?" asked Sam as he tried to understand.

"No, an angry wife set fire to the house and killed us all in our sleep." said the woman with the tray as she passed back, the room slowly turning dark as the scene changed and the crowd thinned out until only the girls were left, some asleep on the top of the bar, one on the piano and the rest in their rooms. Suddenly the room was engulfed in flames, the girls woke up and tried to escape, but the roof collapsed inwards, trapping six of them. Sam and Dean watched in horror as panicked and blood curling screams filled the air and the women tried to free themselves to no avail as the rest fled, unable to do anything for those who were trapped.

"I think that's enough," said a tall brunette Lyn had addressed as Marcy, and the scene faded, leaving them standing in the room they'd originally been in.

"I don't get it, if the wife killed you guys, why show us the Raviki thing?" asked Dean.

"Refardi." corrected Sam under his breath, earning a pointed look from his brother. "Raviki was the monkey in the lion king."

"We think it might be part of the reason we're still trapped here." explained Lucy, a short, blonde, who'd been carrying the tray of drinks in the re-enactment. "Just as we died, there was this wall of light outside and we all knew we were supposed to walk into it, but as we were going towards it, the stranger opened the box and we were all sucked in. Next thing we knew, our home was gone and we were here with strangly dressed people marching around the place. "

"What do you mean by strangely dressed?" asked Sam, his mind instantly conjuring up pictures of monks and medieval knights.

"She means like us." said Lyn, gesturing to her t-shirt and jeans. "That's the most interesting part, they didn't become ghosts as soon as they died, they weren't even here until about 2 months ago." said Lyn.

"Two months, you mean about the time that we met you?" asked Sam.

"Thereabout." answered Lyn, plopping down on the couch again.

"You know, you still haven't told us how got back topside." said Dean, curiousity eating at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Lyn in suprise.

"Last time we saw you, you were being carted off to hell." injected Sam.

"Well the demon guy, I think his name was crow-feet or something." said Lyn.

"Crowley." corrected Sam with a small yelp as he backed away from Marcy who'd managed to slide her hands inside his shirt while he was distracted, only to have Nancy grab a handful of his butt.

"Well Crowley took me to a house. I thought I was dead for sure, but before the hellhounds could get to me, he stopped them, if it hadn't been about to tear me to shreds, I'd have felt sorry for it." said Lyn.

"Why would he. . .Whoa!" exclaimed Dean as one of the ghosts slipped a hand over his chest and down the front of his pants.

"Come on ladies, watch the hands." said Lyn, doing her best not to laugh at the terrified look on Sam's face as Marcy and Nancy squished him between the two of them, feathery plumes brushing his forehead.

"Fine," grumbled the ghosts as they drifted over to the bar and sat on it in a neat row.

"Ok, that's a little creepy." said Dean, watching as the ghosts all adjusted their garters simultaneously. "Weirdly sexy but mostly creepy."

"So Crowley?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, so the hellhounds were about to dig in when Blue-Eyed-Trenchy popped in." said Lyn. The boys exchanged a confused glance before it dawned on them.

"Cas." they said in unison. There was a fluttering sound, followed by a deep, gravelly voice.

"Hello."

"What the hell Cas?" exclaimed Dean.

"Um...hi?" asked Cas, looking confused at Dean's furious expression.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

"What do you mean you can't find her?" yelled Crowley in frustration as his two best demons stood in front of him, desperately wishing they were anywhere but wilting under Crowley's furious gaze.

"Sorry boss." they muttered in unison.

"I don't want sorry, I want Coraline!" yelled Crowley.

"Well consider me jealous." said a deep, male voice from behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Crowley, dismissing his demons with a wave of his hand as he settled behind his desk, facing the newcomer. His demons practically fled the room in relief, glad that he hadn't decided to punish them for their failure.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Crowley. I work with you, not for you." said the newcomer. "You approached me, not the other way round, I have no problem flying solo."

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist." said Crowley begrudgingly as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "So what did you find out?"

"I know where the hand is." said the newcomer in a singsong voice, twirling his cowboy hat in his finger.

"Great let's. .. " began Crowley as he stood up. "Dammit!" he yelled, throwing his glass at the wall as he realised he was alone in the room. "This is why I prefer to work alone," he muttered as he poured himself a new glass, seething over the fact that his 'partner' rarely shared the whole story with him.

+-+-+/+/+-+_

_**A massive thank you to my lovely reviewers, reviews go straight to my muse's head and make her work faster. Thanks for reading :D **_


End file.
